endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Grenadiers
Grenadiers are Engineers for the European Federation Enforcer Corps battlegroups, comparable to Spetznaz Bears and JSF Pioneers. Overview Grenadiers use the most sophisticated technology of any engineer infantry. Their name is a homage to the grenadiers of Imperial European armies, who originally used hand-thrown grenades before escalating to hand mortars, and so on. Grenadiers in the European Enforcer Corps are highly educated, extremely intelligent, and very well equipped. What sets the EFEC apart from the SGB and JSF is their deployment of non-lethal weaponry and use of ballistic shields. The mentality of the Enforcer Corps is to accomplish the mission, if they can avoid any unnecessary killing, so much the better. Because of the high requirements for EFEC Grenadiers, many members are a bit older than the average soldier serving in the European Federation's armed services. Grenadiers are not as durable or powerful in a firefight when compared too their Russian and American counterparts, they are, however, unerringly precise troops, they are also more mobile than other engineer troops. Their ability to deploy self healing minefields and the capability to restore the shield of friendly forces also make them invaluable support troops. Technological Overview *Primary Armament- Milana 2 missile launcher, MP12 4.6MM sub machine gun *Secondary Armament- Squad Taser ballistic shield Instead of a light machinegun, one soldier in every unit of Enforcer Corps Grenadiers carries a long-range, wide-area, non-lethal taser weapon which is attached to a ballistic shield. The Grenadiers also have access to a millimeter-wave Active Denial System. This device won't kill its targets, but works well as a suppression device. Plus, if the situation calls for it, any enemy forces disabled by the taser or ADS can be taken out with lethal force by riflemen equipped with conventional firearms. The comms system, body armor, and other high-tech components of EFEC Infantry gear is the result of blending French and German next-generation infantry technology. The predecessor to this gear was first issued in 2004 and the systems and weapons used have been continuously updated and improved since then. It is widely accepted that the body armor worn by Grenadiers in the Enforcer Corps is the best-designed body armor in the world as far as comfort and usability are concerned but provides slightly less protection than armor used by the SGB and JSF. EFEC Engineers are also armed with the German-manufactured MP12 sub machinegun which is chambered in 4.6mm and designed to be effective against body armor. However, the small size of the 4.6mm round limits its "knock down" power. For armored threats, EFEC Grenadiers can deploy the MILANA-2, an advanced anti-armor shoulder-launched missile Grenadier Upgrades Attack *Target acquisition system- Improves accuracy, Cost- 100,000CR, Recruit rank *Range finder- Increases attack range, Cost- 300,000CR, Regular rank *Squad Taser- Special attack: Taser, Cost- 900,000CR, Hardened rank Defense *Acoustic coagulation- Improves hit points, Cost- 100,000Cr, Recruit rank *BTID (Battlefield Target Identification Device)- Improves hit points, 300,000CR, Regular rank Mobility *Enhanced command- Uplink capture and upgrade speed increased, 100,000CR, Recruit rank Ability *Sentry- Deploys drones to guard a secured uplink, Cost- 100,000CR, Recruit rank *Sensored mines- Enables deployment of mines, Cost- 300,000Cr, Regular rank *Self healing mines- Upgrades minefields to allow them to remain active longer, Cost 900,000CR, Regular rank *Trap sensor- Enemy minefields within line of sight can be detected, Cost- 1,200,000CR, Hardened rank *Combat support- Restores shielding of an allied unit, Cost- 1,500,000CR, Veteran rank Grenadier Callsigns Various professions that require skill and precision, or technology-associated terms *Rewire *Tinker *Safecracker *Watchmaker *Toolkit *Surgeon *Mainframe *Machinesmith *Locksmith *Hacker *Firewall Gallery Europe Engineer.png Europe Engineer1.png K3.png K2.png K1a.png Concept Art 4636696488_741e418aae_o.jpg|Grenadiers gear 4636086477_4885c60d2c_o.jpg|Grenadiers gear f0074713_49a961155d675.jpg|Grenadiers gear 84df9c03761b0f61c0039c9ffa6edef2.jpg Trivia *The Special attack for the Grenadiers is a Squad Taser, which is considered "non-lethal". This is a very unrealistic weapon in a modern battlefield. The JSF use a Squad Automatic Weapon, which is lethal, and the SGB use a Flamethrower, which is also lethal, seem to be a superior weapon compared to a taser weapon. Despite being considered "non-lethal", the Squad Taser can still damage enemy units. Category:European Federation Category:Enforcers Corps